A user may navigate the web by using a browser on a client computing system (i.e., a “client”). The browser displays web pages that each include selectable controls such as, for example, hyperlinks. Some hyperlinks navigate the browser to another web page. Other hyperlinks launch applications. Conventionally, when a user clicks a hyperlink on a web page to launch an application, the client requests an executable from a server. The server retrieves the executable file, and sends that executable to the client, which may then execute the executable file.
If a different application experience is to be generated, a different executable is generated at the server, and that executable may then be downloaded. Conventionally, command line arguments are not transferred to the application as part of the hyperlink-based application launch. This limits the ability of the application to be launched in a manner that is customized for the user or the scenario during execution.